Episode 9008 (7th October 2016)
Plot David taunts an unconscious Macca before putting his hand over his face. He's interrupted by the nurse before he can do any damage and bluffs his way out of the situation. Sarah sees Bethany for the second time in one day and orders her into the cafe to have something to eat. Tim takes Tommy Orpington down while tackling Steve. Tommy has to go to A&E and tells off Tim and Steve for acting like children. They realise that their newfound friendship is over. Bethany can't bear to eat the sandwich Sarah puts in front of her and bursts into tears. Sarah tells her that she's beautiful and doesn't need to worry about how she looks. David finally arrives home, not caring that he's made everyone worry with his disappearing act. Bethany tells Sarah that she can forget her troubles when she runs. Sarah decides to renew her gym membership on the condition that she doesn't make herself ill. Pat recommends that he and Vinny disappear soon. Sarah buys Gary a drink to make amends. The family liaison officer tells David that he won't be required to give evidence as the prosecution would discredit it because of the posters. Vinny agrees to conclude the scam in two months. David tells Nick that he went to see Macca and would have killed him if he hadn't been interrupted. Audrey is annoyed that Freddie has arranged to stay at No.9 and takes it personally. Nick makes David promise to drop his vendetta and stay away from Macca. Freddie smooths things over with Audrey, explaining that he doesn't believe it should be her responsibility to look after him. Jim calls Steve to deliver some news. Sarah and Gary flirt across the bar and later share a kiss. Disregarding his promise to Nick, David scouts out Weatherfield Crown Court on his laptop. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Nurse - Emma Jeng *Family Liaison Officer - Victoria Brazier *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Tommy Orpington - Matt Milburn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield General - Macca's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick encourages David to forget about revenge for the sake of his children, and grateful to Gary for his support, Sarah invites him out for a drink; and Tim and Steve wreak havoc playing football, leaving Tommy in agony. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,030,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2016 episodes